Percy Jackson, and the Goddess of the Hunt
by Percy Daniel Jackson
Summary: After, Annabeth Chase, dumps Percy, he find a new love, lots of Romance. T for themes. No Chaos, no Guardian. Pertemis soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue (Revisted)**

I woke up one morning far earlier than I usually would have. I felt sad but at the same time I was happy. Annabeth had dumped me, I zoned out when she was telling me the details, I was far too distraught to listen anymore, but it occurred to me soon after that I was now a free man, I could do anything without fear of being told off by anyone. Standing up and stretching out I put on a random pop culture reference t shirt that simply had a few words printed over the top of it. I decided that today would be my lazy day as I had the cabin to myself, as I always had admittedly, but now I knew for a fact that Annabeth wouldn't be walking in at any time.

Deciding what I wanted to play I switched the TV over to receive the Xbox One cable instead of the PS4. Yeah, you get both consoles when you're the son of Poseidon! I slowly scrolled across my games library and started up Fable II.

I was engrossed with trying my best to read through one of the loading screens when there was a loud knock at my door. Sighing I decided that with this being Camp Half-Blood, I wouldn't get away with ignoring it, so instead I wandered over and opened the door to see Grover standing there with a grin on his face. My satyr of a best friend walked in and asked if he could join my game. Of course he could, I'd be a terrible friend if I'd just made him watch such an awesome game. As the time went on we found that we'd made a competition out of Hobbe slaying. The most cannon fodder enemy of the game. I won at a score of ten points to me with his losing eight points.

The next thing I knew there was a horn blowing. The horn that only blew once a year signifying that the Hunters of Artemis were coming into our camp. Let me sum up the Hunters of Artemis. Immortal girl scouts that are also quite efficient with feminism as a weapon. The horn blew early for such an occasion. Luckily Grover and I had been playing these games well into the morning so it hadn't woken us up. Without warning Thalia had barged into my cabin without permission. That is one of the most annoying things that cousins do because they know they can get away with it. Truly I don't mind if it's Thalia. Sure enough conversation was soon flowing and the subject landed on Annabeth,

"So kelp head, how's Annabeth these days?" Thalia asked me eagerly. The question struck home and I realized that news didn't get to Thalia the regular way and she would have no idea of what happened.

"Thalia!" Grover hissed quietly trying to hide his outburst from me, but the cabin wasn't huge and we were close together, so naturally I heard him.

"What?" She responded like nothing was wrong. And why should it have been?

"She broke up with me." I explained with a sigh as I watched my cousin's face change to that of sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Perce. I didn't know." She explained, finding a sudden interest in the ground as she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Of course you didn't know. How would you have found out? Unless I suppose Annabeth Iris messaged you, but it's not exactly something that people like to talk about." Grover explained. Thalia gave Grover a stern look and said nothing but instead smacked him across the back of the head.

The horn signalling the start of the day bellowed out around the camp and we grudgingly left the video games to go and get some breakfast. As it always was when the hunters came to camp, Thalia would sit at my table with Grover. For breakfast I summoned the usual, blue pancakes, blue grits, and blue bacon. There was something about blue things that seemed to make me at ease. To drink I had some nectar that tasted like coke but looked like a viscous blue liquid.

Zoe was supposed to be dead, but Chaos the primordial of creation intervened, claiming it was not Zoe's time. One night after the giant war, Zoe just showed up at the hunter's camp and was welcomed back with open arms. Zoe and Thalia both continued to serve as lieutenants of Artemis.

Artemis POV

"Thou are the only man we could ever trust." Zoe said sadly as we watched Percy Jackson relaxing on the beach in his supposed solitude.

"This is pretty wrong you know, watching people that is. The mortals call it stalking, you realise this yes?" Thalia asked us with a certain distaste present.

"We are not stalking him Thalia… We are spying on him, right Zoe?" I asked my other lieutenant, hoping that she would back up my words and not make me seem a fool to my younger sister.

To be truthful, I did not know what spurred me to do it, normally I would never have agreed to such a thing, but I have to admit, Percy Jackson IS different, and until I figure out why, I'm just going to have to keep going along with these things. The hunt naturally love Percy, and I'm starting to feel that deep down I do too.

"Yes milady." Zoe confirmed without missing a beat. I heard Thalia sigh next to me.

"We should go, give Percy peace." Thalia nagged. Fair is fair, we'd spent long enough spying on Jackson.

We sneaked away, leaving him to be alone with his thoughts and magnificent body. I'm a maiden goddess but Percy Jackson is a complete hunk, even Aphrodite swoons over him, that's enough for me to believe that I'm not just acting out. We went back to my silver cabin that shined in the moonlight like a beautiful diamond. It was then that I noticed the moon itself was out. How long had we been watching Percy for? Long enough that the passage of time had become a secondary thing to us. As we entered the hunters all gathered around us eagerly begging to see the picture we stole of him. I gave them all a picture of the man we each desired which sadly was only given out to seven hunters now. The wars had been harsh and many had died. Seven hunters excluding me for a grand total of eight.

I lay down in my bed staring at the picture of the man on the beach. Gods he was beautiful, his raven black hair and sea green eyes shone vibrantly even if it was just a picture. I swore then and there that I could make love to him all day. Then I did something that would never have come naturally to a maiden goddess. In my private bedroom my hands started to find my body, stopping at the various hotspots on their way around until I realised that I'd gotten so heated that I was in the middle of a full on m*** session with his picture in a death grip in my hand. My eyes glued to his as my fingers went deep. It was exhausting and slightly torrid at first but soon it felt good, natural even, to satisfy my lust for Percy Jackson. Soon I fell into a satisfied sleep that keep me in bed for a long time.

Percy POV

Going back to my cabin I couldn't quite understand just what the Hades had happened. I could only thing of one logical reason that they would have been watching me, and that would be for protection. They'd found my hiding spot which admittedly to a hunter of Artemis and the goddess herself was probably not much of a hiding spot at all. I hope they don't tell anyone about it or I'll have to start sharing my slice of paradise. Once inside my cabin I flopped down onto my bed, it had been a very long day and I'd been lounging lazily at the beach for most of it.

* * *

**Some of the Chapter was changed edited, and made better, thanks to the Amazing Don Socrates, or Don Socrates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I added stuff to the last chapter, go read it.**

**Chapter One**

"Percy, would you like to go on a date with me?" Artemis said.

"Wait, what?" Percy replied.

"A friendly date, not that kind,"

"Oh, err, ok then,"

"Where about, Friday?"

"Cool, it's a date then," he said.

**Artemis POV**

Artemis walked away, thinking what just happened? She was confused, about what she did, she was also, wondering what she was going to tell her hunters, Friday. Artemis walked back to her cabin, and greeted all her hunters, she sat own, in her cabin, while her hunters, where doing other stuff, archery at the Archery Lane, talking in the cabin, and yelling at boys, but she just laid there in her cabin thinking.

"Lady Artemis, what is wrong?" Thalia her Lieutenant asked.

"Nothing is wrong," she responded.

"Milady, I can tell you lying,"

**Third Person POV**

Artemis sighed, and told Thalia about what happened on the beach, and over time, you could see that Thalia was getting very pissed. Thalia told Artemis, to follow her so they could talk about this in more private, so they went into the woods, but Artemis didn't know that she was about to get cussed out.

As, they stepped into the luscious green, grass, with huge pine tree's towering over both of them, the began to rant.

"So your telling me that you asked Percy on a date!"

"Err.. Yes?" Artemis replied.

"And this is right after his, girlfriend broke up with him! Are you doin' this on purpose, just to tease him!"

"Thalia, let me explain-"

"OH, DON'T YOU, LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED, OH NO I NOW WHAT HAPPENED, AND I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO, YOU BETTERING FUCKING STOP BEFORE I BEAT SOME FUCKING SENSE, TO YOU, IF YOU BREAK IS HEART, I WILL SEND YOU TO TARTAUS." Thalia said, as her body was rushing with rage.

"Thalia-" But Thalia, was already walking away before she could, say another word.

**Authors Note: Very Important (If you don't read you will get confused)**

A week after every chapter I will update the grammar errors, and add some stuff, so if you want anything added or corrected, commment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and Gentleman, I am sorry to say this but this story is going to be rewritten, when I mean everything I mean even the plot line and title. Oh and it's going to be Teen not Mature anymore. It will be out by the end of the month. Any update news will be posted here, and can you give me about 8 huntress names?


End file.
